Estúpida y genial apuesta
by La chica de al lado
Summary: Bella es una chica obstinada, que pasa inadvertida en el instituto con una vida común sin mayores conflictos. ¿Su reciente problema?, deberá evitar enamorarse de Edward Cullen, el chico nuevo que viene a revolotear su mundo.
1. Chapter 1

** Los personajes no me pertenecen...**

* * *

><p>Con Alice íbamos camino al instituto, siempre iba cada una por su parte y nos veíamos allí, pero ahora cierta personita que está en el asiento conductor, Alice, Alias: Asesina de Chatarras; mato a mi camioneta, no me queda más remedio que aguantar su hiperactividad desde el inicio de la jornada.<p>

Con Alice somos amigas desde primaria, al principio nos odiábamos, pero después de hacer un proyecto en Kinder sobre los animales con la letra A, no podemos vivir la una sin la otra.

Ella es como mi otra mitad, mi mitad divertida…

-Bella, ¿supiste la nueva noticia?- Dijo una duende un poco entusiasmada.

-¿Debería?

-¡Hay Bella!, ¿Dónde tienes esa cabecita? - Pregunto dramáticamente.

-Solo porque no esté interesada en lo que sucede en la escuela no me hace ignorante. -Dije ya aburrida de este tema.

-No importa Bella, te contaré igual- hizo una pausa, me miró de reojo y siguió -¡Llegan chicos nuevos a Forks! -Gritó.

-¡Oh genial! Pero Alice- Grité mucho más fuerte que ella y dramáticamente dije- ¡No puedo ir con estos trapos al instituto!, ¿Qué pensarán de mí?, ¿Estoy bien maquillada?-La miré y luego miré el espejo de auto- ¡Ni siquiera me maquille! Alice, pensé que eras mejor amiga.

Me giré satisfecha con mi actuación y vi a una Alice a punto de reír, pero no le quise decir nada así que me contuve hasta esperar a que se calmara para poder irnos.

-¿No te interesan verdad?- Dijo un poco más calmada, yo negué con la cabeza- Woow yo pensé que te gustaría conocerlos.

- ¿Yo? Alice, por favor, sabes que no sirvo haciendo "Vida social"- Dije haciendo comillas con mis dedos.

Alice siguió diciendo que tenía que crecer su vínculo social y que yo le tenía que ayudar, que no olvidara el "Todos para uno y uno para todos"… idiota.

Ya estábamos atrasadas, entramos al aula super apuradas y ¡Bam! Jessica Stanley se puso en nuestro camino y con horrible voz chillona dijo- Chicas! Los chicos nuevos son guapísimos, los Cullen -Dijo alargando la N- además de que mi mama dijo que ellos...

-Genial- Dije con una sonrisa cínica y con falso entusiasmo. Tomé a Alice de la mano y fuimos a sentarnos en nuestro lugar de siempre, seguimos hablando de cualquier cosa menos de esos Cullen, hasta que tocaron la campana.

-¡Por fin! -Dije al ver que el señor Banner entraba.

-Bueno chicos sin más rodeos tomen asiento y empecemos el examen-. Pasó entregando el examen y después de un tiempo todo estaba en silencio. Ya estaba en la mitad del examen súper concentrada resolviendo algo de no sé qué hasta que alguien cerró la puerta de un portazo.-Genial- Exclame furiosa, odiaba cuando alguien me interrumpía y más en un examen. Siguió su camino hacia el escritorio del señor Banner, haciendo más ruido del que debería_, idiota solo quiere llamar la atención_, todos lo miraban, yo solamente lo miraba furiosa.

-Estúpido, ¿acaso no puede hacer su entrada un poco más ruidosa?- Dije irónicamente.

-Jajajaja Bella, mira quién habla - Susurró Ben, le saqué la lengua aún más furiosa.

-Harían hermosa pareja Bella-. Me Dijo Alice en mi oido. Emm... ¿Alice?, ¿Eres tú? Te he perdido amiga, además...

-Es imposible que este con ese estúpido ¿Cómo se llama?- Le pregunte "supuestamente" a la nada.

-Edward Cullen- Dijo una voz aterciopelada a mi lado. Mierda, ¿Lo dije en voz alta? Odio cuando me pasa eso, malditos pensamientos ¿porque no se quedan en mi cabeza?

El salón se quedó completamente en silencio, nos miraban fijamente, ¡Como odiaba ser el centro de atención!

-Emm Si, con... Edward Cullen ¿No?- Asintió.

-Sí, imposible, con ese idiota nunca -Dije una sonrisa de suficiencia y luego fije mi vista hacia el examen. Se oían risas, comentarios de todo tipo hasta que por fin llamaron a callar.

Seguí haciendo esas malditas preguntas pero no estaba igual de atenta como antes, ¡Maldito Cullen! Todavía siento como me taladraba, asesinaba, me partía en cubitos, me comía, vomitaba y volvía a comer con la mirada, pero aún así Bella Swan no giro a hacerle frente, lo ignoró por completo.

Logre terminar el examen y como un rayo sal disparada del aula. Espere y espere y espere, pero ¡Alice no salía!

-Maldita me las va a pagar- Vi por la ventanilla y miren que estaba haciendo la pixie, ¡Estaba limándose las uñas! Me miró y me guiño el ojo.

-Estúpida duende me las vas a pagar -Dije moviendo lentamente mis labios para que me entendiera, al parecer funcionó porque se partió de la risa, y así dice ser mi amiga, vaya amiga que me gasto, me las va a pagar como me llamo Isabella Swan.

Al final terminé yendo sola a mi casillero, ya que como saben alguien no quiso acompañarme, saqué mis libros y volví al salón. Seguia ahí pero solo que ahora se estaba pintando las uñas, me miró y me sonrió, le saqué la lengua y me senté en el piso, a un costado de la puerta, para esperar el timbre. ¿Desde cuándo el timbre se demora tanto en sonar? Aaagh me estoy volviendo loca, aunque prefiero mil veces estar acá que en el salón.

Se abrió la puerta y miren quien estaba ahí, Cullen y Alice de lo más divertido riéndose y hablando. TRAIDORA, ¿Cómo me podía hacer eso? .Él es mi enemigo y ella se hace amiga de él.

Maldito roba amigos, estúpido, egocéntrico, sin vida... y seguía la lista.

-Hm ¿Alice?

-Eh, hola Bella, no sabía que ibas a estar aquí. -De reojo vi como Cullen tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al ver mi cara.

- ¿Vamos?

-Em... Si, hasta luego Edward -Se despidió con la mano y se fue.

-Mira Bella el en realidad no es como tu piensas el...

-Para, para, para, ¡Stop! -le puse mi mano en su cara - ¿Qué no es como yo pienso? Ósea Alice se nota a lo lejos que quiere algo contigo, mira lo hace solo para fastidiarme y solo lo conozco hace ¿Cuánto? - Vi mi muñeca viendo el reloj que justamente hoy no tenía - Una horas.

-Por eso mismo Bella, no lo conoces así que no lo juzgues.

-¿Y tú sí?- Le inquirí.

-No, es que yo Bella, él no es como parece él es...

- Alice, ¿lo estás defendiendo?

-No, no, amiga, mira, él es súper simpático, por eso te pido que le des otra oportunidad para conocerse ¿Si?- Me miró con esa cara de perrito mojado, es imposible resistirse.

- No Alice no me vas a comprar con esa carita -intensificó su súper carita- ¡NO! Alice ¿entendiste? ¿O quieres que te lo explique con manzanitas? -dije ya un poco más furiosa.

- Ya okey okey, no te molesto más, pero después no me digas que yo no te lo pedí.

- ¿YO? ¿Arrepentirme? Por favor Alice yo no soy de esas que se arrastran por un chico.

Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció por sus labios, esto no es buena señal...

- Hey Alice Mm... ¿Porque no mejor...?

-Te propongo algo- dijo segura de sí misma.

-¿Algo como...?

-Una apuesta -dijo rápidamente. Oh oh Alice me conoce muy bien, sabe que no me puedo resistir a una apuesta.

-¿Me estas chantajeando? Por favor Alice pensé que eras más original.

-No, solamente te estoy haciendo una apuesta.

-Sobre ¿Qué?- dije ya un poco rendida.

Una sonrisa apareció por sus labios y dijo sospechosamente- Te apuesto a que no duras ni dos meses sin que no caigas encantos de Cullen.

-¿Y qué gano yo? -Lógico tenía que ganar algo a cambio aunque estaba más que segura que iba a ganar esta apuesta.

-Aparte de ganarme tu admiración, porque vamos, admítelo, está bien dotado el chico.

-¡Alice!- La reprendí, aunque pensándolo bien no estaba nada mal, tenía un cabello lindo.

-Ya bueno y un mes sin compras y arreglaré la chatarra que tienes por auto. - Ahora sí que me gusta esta apuesta -Pero si tu llegases a perder - iba a reclamar pero me puso un dedo en la boca- ¡Shhst! Bueno como decía si tu llegases a perder, aparte de decirte que tenía la razón, me dejaras regalarte el auto que yo quiera, además de dejarme vestirte y decir frente a Cullen que es el chico perfecto para ti.

- Hecho -Dije sin pensar.

-Bueno amiga, ¡Que lastima! -Dijo sacándose una lagrima imaginaria - El auto llegara en unas semanas no te preocupes, ¡es tan ostentoso que serás el centro de la atención! -Dijo con un grito ya que iba directo a su próxima clase.

-¡JA! Eso veremos -Le grité, al parecer no me escuchó pero bueno ya creo que se habrá imaginado mi respuesta.

Dos meses se pasan volando ¿No? , además no será tan difícil si ignoras a una persona que no conoces

Esto será pan comido. Pensé…

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer! Espero que les haya gustado, me encantaria leer sus reviews... Adios :B <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen...**_

* * *

><p>Otro día comienza, ¡estamos a miércoles!, quedan solo dos días para que termine esta loca y rara semana.<p>

Todo el instituto estaba como loco por la llegada de los Cullen, en especial las chicas que observaban aquellos seres como si fueran dioses.

Ya había conocido a Cullen2 y lamentablemente fue en clases de gimnasia. Teníamos que hacer un partido de tenis en parejas y como a mi nadie me quería como pareja por mi poca habilidad en los deportes y a Cullen2 porque era el chico nuevo, nos quedamos como pareja.

_-Hola- Me dijo con una sonrisa tímida- Soy Jasper Cullen ¿y tu?_

_-Eeeh, hola- Me reí como estúpida por un breve momento- Me llamo Bella Swan._

_-Un gusto, creo que deberíamos ser pareja- Dijo señalando a los demás chicos que ya estaban con su pareja, solo faltábamos nosotros._

_-Si creo- Sonreí- Pero te debo advertir que no soy buena en los deportes, en realidad soy bastante mala.- Hice una mueca demostrando mi disgusto._

_-Pero vamos, no creo que seas tan mala... - JA! Me dije, si supieras..._

Y después de demostrarle con un par de pelotas fuera y otras cuantas mas en su cabeza o en la de la profesora, entendió la señal y me dijo que me quedara quieta y que él iba a jugar por mi. Debo admitir que me sentí bastante avergonzada, pero por lo menos era él y no Cullen1.

Estábamos atrasadas y todo por culpa de Alice, según ella era mi culpa por no haberla despertado antes, ¿¡pero yo que iba a saber!

Como sea, llegamos y justo el timbre que indicaba que debíamos entrar sonó, salí como pude volando de su patito y me fui corriendo hacia mi clase de trigonometría. En la entrada del edificio estaba Ángela, ya que con ella me tocaba esa clase.

-Vamos apúrate Bella, llegaremos tarde- Gritó cuando estaba por acercarme.

-Ok, espera, deja calmarme- Dije sin aliento en la entrada.

Después de descansar unos segundos, seguimos corriendo para la clase. Llegamos antes de que el profesor llegara y limpiamente llegue a mi asiento que estaba casi de los últimos.

-¡Lo logramos!- Reí por lo bajo- ¡Y no me caí!- Dije un poco mas histérica.

-Si Bella, lo logramos- Se unió a mis risas.

Pronto nos tuvimos que callar, porque ya había llegado el profesor. Nos dio un guía con miles de ejercicios que debíamos completar en dos clases, en dos jodidas clases.

Suspiré- _Vamos Bella tu puedes-_ Me daba ánimos, Ángela solo me miraba como si estuviera loca. _Si claro, mírame con esa cara, como tú no te sacas notas bajas._

Iba en el segundo ejercicio y ya me había aburrido, me quedé sentada entre la pared y el asiento y me quede observando como mis otros compañeros se concentraban en la tarea. Jessica estaba comiéndose _literalmente_ su lápiz, Mike miraba el cielo tratando de encontrar una luz divina que le diera las respuestas y había otro chico que no había visto antes, se me vino a la cabeza ese típico chico malo de una película juvenil, era grande y musculoso, con la camisa un poco ajustada, parecía un oso, un_ oso asesino, _él se sentaba atrás mio, con otro pobre chico, Erik, que estaba pegado a la pared ya que, el oso lo atemorizaba, o por lo menos yo creía eso. Él estaba como loco, miraba la hoja y el reloj, la hoja y el reloj, de repente miraba la hoja de Erik, pero el la quitaba de su vista, un bufido se le escapó y vi como lentamente le salía una gota de sudor. No puede aguantar la risa, era muy divertido verlo así.

-¿De que te ríes?- Dijo con frustración. -Yo eh... vi una mosca y emm bueno hacia gestos muy chistosos y no podía guardar la risa y eso- _Vamooooos Bella ¿una mosca?_

Vi como enarcaba la ceja y se reía- Si claro una mosca, y yo soy un oso gigante- _Bueno no literalmente pero si lo pareces. _

-Bueno lo admito, me reía de ti, pero ¡tus gestos tienen la culpa!- Dije.

-Todos saben que soy irresistible- Dijo riendo- Una pregunta... ¿Me podrías ayudar con estos ejercicios?

-Te ayudaría, pero estoy igual- Le respondí. Rió por lo bajo y se presentó- ¡Oh! Lo siento, Soy Emmet Cullen- Mmmm… ¿Cullen eh? Así que él es Cullen3, bueno por lo menos ya los conocí y por lo visto son mucho más simpáticos que Cullen1.

Conversamos durante todo lo que quedaba la clase y me di cuenta de que no era un mal chico, todo lo contrario a lo que pensé, era un _oso bueno_, chistoso, simpático, incluso a Erik le agradó.

Ya habían pasado un par de clases y ya era la hora de almuerzo, íbamos Ángela, Alice y yo. Cada una tomo su almuerzo y nos dirigimos a nuestra mesa habitual, casi de las últimas que había. Se nos unió después, Mike, Ben y Tyler. Estábamos conversando alegremente hasta que una risa escandalosa, MUY escandalosa, nos hizo llamar la atención. Era Tanya Puta Denali que chillaba como loca cuando vio que Cullen1 le dio un papel.

-Miren que hace Edgard, Alice y así...

-Edward- Dijo Alice.

-Como sea -Dije indiferente- Entonces Cullen1 le dijo eso a...

-¿Cullen1?- Inquirió Alice y Ángela.

-Si Cullen1, ¡así le digo yo para diferenciarlos y no tener que aprenderme sus nombres! -Dije ya furiosa- Como decía... - Un par de risas me interrumpieron otra vez.

-Tu-risa-Estas-risa-Loca- Dijo Ángela.

-Si, si, si, sigan así, no les diré lo que les iba a decir- Les saqué la lengua y me fui con mi sándwich y mi jugo.

-¡Vamos Bella no puedes enojarte!-Gritó Alice.

-Bella cuidado- Escuche gritar a Ángela pero ya era muy tarde, estaba mojado el piso con alguna sustancia no identificada resbalé y caí junto con mi sándwich y mi jugo, que accidentalmente cayó sobre toda mi polera. Sentí como todo el comedor estallaba en risas.

-Tu y tu, casilleros, ahora- Dije furiosa apuntando a las chicas. Caminamos por un rato en un silencio sepulcral.

-Bella, yo en realidad... -Dijo Alice tratando de arreglarlo.

-Tu, shhst, no tienes derecho a hablar- Dije tratando de limpiar un poco la polera. Llegamos a los casilleros que "casualmente" estaban todos juntos.

-Veamos que tengo-Dije. Busqué, busqué y busqué, pero no tenia nada de ropa. -No tengo nada de ropa aquí.

-Bella, tu nunca tienes nada en tu casillero, con suerte tienes un par de telarañas- Dijo Alice, tratando de romper el hielo, pero no funcionó.

-Es inútil, creo que me iré a mi casa- Dije derrotada.

-No, espera, creo que yo tengo algo en mi casillero-Dijo Ángela. Buscó pero al perecer no encontró mucho. -¿Te sirve un par de calcetines?- Dijo insegura.

-¿Calcetines?- Dijo Alice -¿Quien tiene calcetines en un casillero?

-Entonces dinos, ¿que tienes tu Alice?- Dije.

-Yo chicas, soy su salvación- Nos hizo un guiño y prosiguió- Yo tengo ropa en mi auto, ustedes vayan a los camarines, las veo ahí.

-Pero Alice, no tengo ni jabón, ni shampoo, nada.

-Hay Bella, no puedes vivir sin mi- Dijo Alice, sacó un par de cosas de su casillero- Toma, ¿con esto está bien?- Preguntó. Los tomé y era un pequeño shampoo y acondicionador de fresas.

-¿Fresas?, ¿Como sabes que ocupo shampoo de fresas y que haces tú con uno?- Pregunte dudosa.

-Verás, como ustedes saben soy bastante precavida, tengo de todo en mi casillero y si por alguna casualidad, como esta, no será necesario irse a la casa. Incluso tengo para Ángela, ocupas citrus, ¿o no?- Dijo Alice. Ángela abrió los ojos, y me susurró -Hay veces que da miedo, Bella -Yo solo me reí y asentí.

-Ya vamos, que se hará tarde- Dije. Nos fuimos con Ángela a los camarines y Alice se fue corriendo a su patito. Me duché lo más rápido que pude y justo cuando había terminado, Alice llego con la ropa.

-Toma, por favor póntelo sin pensar ¿ok?- Dijo Alice. Yo solo asentí y me puse la ropa rápidamente, era unos leggins negros con aplicaciones de símil cuero, camiseta con aplicaciones de lentejuelas, chaqueta cazadora y unas sandalias altas de color militar. No me veía mal, pero me sentía rara con esa ropa.

-¿Ya Bella? Tenemos clases por si no lo sabias- Dijo Alice.

-¿Cuanto tiempo queda?- Pregunté.

-15 minutos- Dijo Ángela.

Respiré hondo y salí. Las chicas me miraron con shock, al parecer nunca me habían visto así.

-Woow Bella, enserio te vez genial- Dijo Ángela.

-Si te vistieras mas así, y si fuera hombre, saldría contigo. -Dijo Alice.

-Ya chicas, basta de halagos, ahora hay otro problema -Las chicas me miraban expectantes- Mi pelo- me saqué la toalla que tenia en el pelo y una maraña apareció mágicamente.

- Bella... Me tienes a mí, Alice Brandon, te salvaré la vida... otra vez- Dijo sacando de su bolso un secador y una alisadora.

-¿Cuanto nos queda?- Preguntó Alice.

-9 minutos- Dijo Áng.

-Perfecto- Pasaron unos siete minutos y Alice me tenía todo el pelo liso. No tengo idea de como lo habrá hecho pero, le quedo genial.

-Woow, gracias Alice- Dije.

-De nada-Dijo- ¿Ahora me dejaras que te vista?- Dijo con ilusión.

-Lo siento Al, pero una apuesta es una apuesta- Dije yendo al salón.

-Esperen, ¿que apuesta?- Dijo Ángela.

-Oh, ¿no te lo habíamos dicho?-Dijo Alice. Áng negó con la cabeza.- La apuesta trata de que Bella no aguanta ni dos meses sin caer en los brazos de Edward.

-Y como sabes, yo no puedo evitar una apuesta, tuve que aceptarla-Dije.

-¿Y que ganas?-Me preguntó.

-Yo gano: un mes sin compras, la admiración de parte de Alice y arreglar mi camioneta.

-¿Eso? Bella eso no es nada.

-Pero piensa un poco, un mes sin compras, estando en mi casa viendo el crepúsculo, junto con un libro y una taza de chocolate caliente.- Dije imaginándolo.

-Pero Bella, estamos en Verano, te vas a morir de calor.

-Shhst, déjame vivir mi sueño- Dije.

-Ya bueno, ¿y que gana Alice?

-Yo gano: decirme que tenia la razón, regalarle el auto que yo quiera, además de dejarme vestirla y decir frente a Cullen que es el chico perfecto para ti.

-Eso si es una apuesta- Dijo Áng.

El timbre sonó, ya deberíamos entrar al salón.

-Adiós chicas, me voy a Historia- Hice una mueca y me despedí de ellas. Camino al salón, sentía la mirada de todos los chicos dirigidas a mi, me sentía un poco rara con toda esta ropa, pero al rato entre en confianza y me gustó. Entre al salón, pero lamentablemente alguien interrumpió mi súper entrada.

-Oh Bella, ¿que tal tu caída?- Preguntó Tanya- ¿Te duele todavía?, ¿donde sacaste esa ropa?, seguro que la compraste en esas tiendas de segunda mano- Dijo tratando de burlarse.

-¿Que pasa Tanya?- empecé mi discurso- ¿celosa?- inquirí- o ¿estas insegura? porque alguien puede quitarte el "trono"- dije sin rodeos- Pero haber, pensemos, ¿que trono?- Me hice la pensativa y reí un poco- ¡A, verdad que tu eres la reina de las PUTAS! - Le dije. Tanya estaba furiosa, ya me imaginaba peleando con ella y arrancándole las extensiones. Pero, lamentablemente llego el sr. Blair y mató toda la inspiración.

-Ya chicos, todos a sus asientos- Llamó el sr. Blair. Yo y Tanya a regañadientes nos fuimos a nuestros asientos. Me quedé en mi asiento y espere a que como siempre, nadie se sentara a mi lado. Pero hoy no ocurrió lo mismo, sentí una presencia a mi costado. Giré mi cabeza y me fijé en la persona que estaba a mi lado.

-Mierda- Dije en voz baja, Cullen1 estaba a mi lado mirando fijamente el pizarrón hasta que sintió mi voz. Me miró y me dedicó una sonrisa, _una hermosa y sexy sonrisa torcida_.

-Así que… ¿Te peleaste con Tanya?- Dijo para crear una conversación.

-¿Quién es Tanya?- Dije extrañada. El apuntó a la chica que se sentaba en la fila del medio- Aaa ¿la Puta esa?- Sonreí- No, solo discutimos un par de cosas. Y por favor, dile a tu noviecita que deje de molestar.

-Ella no es mi novia- Dijo- Es solo una amiga, tu sabes, con algo mas- guiñó un ojo.

-Aaaa, es obvio, ¿ellas siempre se prestan para eso no?- Borró su sonrisa y dirigió su mirada hacia el pizarrón.

La clase siguió normal, yo tomaba mis apuntes y él... bueno él hacia sus cosas. Cuando ya faltaban unos pocos minutos para salir de clases, hasta que el sr. Blair habló.

-Chicos, presten atención, les tengo un trabajo designado. Este se trata de hacer una línea del tiempo con todos los contenidos pasados de estas últimas clases. El trabajo es en parejas...- Vi como Tanya le mandaba una mirada a Edward- Las parejas serán con su compañero de al lado.

-¡¿QUÉ?- Dije yo y Edward. Todos nos miraban raro, a mi no me importaba, ellos se sentaban con las personas que querían, por eso no reclamaban.

-Yo no haré un trabajo con Edgard- Dije.

-Es Edward- Dijo Cullen.

-Como sea- Dije.

-¿Quieren que sea mas claro chicos?- Inquirió el Sr. Blair. Yo y Cullen negamos.

-Si quieres Edward, yo puedo ser contigo- Dijo Tanya coquetamente.

-No señorita Tanya, no haré tratos especiales-Dijo el sr. Blair.

El timbre dio por terminada la clase, lamentablemente tenia que hacer un trabajo con Culllen.

-Hey Cullen- Dije- ¿Como lo haremos con el trabajo?

-Dame tu número, yo te llamo- Dijo. Se lo di, para terminar luego con esta cosa.

-Adiós- Dijo- Por cierto, te ves muy hermosa con esa ropa- Dijo guiñándome un ojo.

-¡Alice!- Dije tratando de correr- ¡Alice espera!- Se dio media vuelta y sonrió.

-Oh, lo siento Bella - Se disculpó- Lo que pasa es que estoy en las nubes- Dijo dando vueltas por el patio.

-Ya Alice, cuenta ¿Quien es?- Dije levantando mis cejas.

-Jasper- Dijo sonriente.

-¿Jasper?- Dije pensativa. Mmm... jasper... aaaah!- ¡Cullen2!- Dije sorprendida.

Alice solto una pequeña risa- Si, él es amor de mi vida.

-¿Y desde cuando sabes eso?- Dije.

-Desde que lo vi, en mi clase y se sentó a mi lado- Dijo subiendo al auto- Además me invitó a su casa mañana después de clases.

-¿Mañana? Si que van rápido- Dije sorprendida.

-Nosotros no esperamos como ustedes- Dijo Alice.

-Jajaja, que chistosa- Dije. De pronto sonó mi teléfono.

-¿Si? - Dije.

-¿Bella? Soy yo Cullen- Dijo

-Aaaah, Edgard- Dije. Alice me miró y se pegó en la frente, Cullen solo rió- ¿Que pasa?

-¿Te parece si mañana hacemos el trabajo?- Dijo

-Ok, asi me voy con Alice.

-Si, bueno nos vemos mañana, Adiós- Dijo. Yo solo colgué.

- ¿Que pasa?- Dijo Alice.

-Mañana, voy contigo donde los Cullen- Dije

-¡Que emoción!, así va a empezar en realidad la apuesta- Dijo dando saltitos.

-Si, ya mujer relájate y llévame a casa.

-Si, mi capitán- Dijo Alice con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

_Pensándolo bien, puede que le de una oportunidad a Cullen, pero solamente como amigos..._

-Naa, imposible- Me dije y me reí. Alice se unió a mis risas, malinterpretándolas.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno chicas aqui está el segundo cap, espero que le haya gustado.<strong>

**Gracias por los reviews y alertas. Y espero sus comentarios**

**Trataré de subir la próxima semana otro cap. **

**Bsos (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes no me pertenecen...**

* * *

><p>¡Es jueves! Es… jueves, ¿Jueves?, sí, es jueves ya que ayer fue miércoles pero eso solo significa una cosa.<p>

Hoy veré a Cullen _(shan shan)._

Decir que no pasé una buena noche es poco, decir que no estoy nerviosa sería una de la peores falacias, decir que prefiero tirarme de un puente a estar un par de horas con ese chico _a solas_ no es una exageración de mi parte, _de hecho puede ser una genial idea. _Pero hacer eso sería una cobardía de mi parte y en realidad creo que será un buen momento para conocer sus defectos y para usarlo en posibles ataques.

Aunque suene estúpido, cada vez que veo, pienso o escucho hablar de él, siento que algo de mi ser lo hace odiarlo, como si fuese una bola de nieve que cada vez va creciendo más y más. Verlo ahí caminando rodeado de los más populares del instituto con esa sonrisa de suficiencia, creyéndose lo mejor del mundo, crea un odio gigante en mi ser. ¿Quién se cree que es él? Es apenas un chico que acaba de llegar de quien sabe donde, que nadie tiene idea de quien era antes de llegar Forks y que solo por ser el chico nuevo, sexy, con hermosos ojos y porque no añadir, hermoso cuerpo, ¿cree que tiene el derecho de presumir?

_Pues como tu misma lo has dicho Bella, tiene todo lo que una chica busca. _¿Y que pasa con los otros "atributos que debe tener un chico"? Como tener cerebro, ser romántico, cariñoso, respetuoso, sensible y simpático. Atributos que Cullen seguramente NO tiene. _Hey Bella, uno se tiene que conformar con lo que se tiene solamente, no se puede tener todo en la vida. _Cállate estúpida conciencia, a veces me pregunto de que lado estas.

En fin, ahí estaba yo, sentada en el coche de Alice, tratando de entender todas las palabras que decía sobre lo maravilloso que era Jasper su familia y sus hermanos y de su casa, de todo. Juro que estaba a punto de cocerle esa miniatura de boca que tiene.

-Y Bella a que no sabes lo que me pasó después de eso –Me dijo a lo que yo solamente negué con la cabeza – ¡Me besó! Fue algo tan espectacular, sentía una corriente eléctrica que pasaba por todo mi cuerpo, siento que ahora todo mi mundo depende de él. – Y esa creo que es la décima vez que Alice me cuenta la historia de cómo conoció a Jasper Cullen.

Llegamos al instituto y adivinen quien estaba, sí Jasper estaba en el aparcamiento con Angela, esperando a que llegásemos. Contar lo que después pasó no será de vital importancia así que lo resumiré un poco.

Alice aparca el coche, corre deprisa hacia Jasper, lo besa muy apasionadamente, Angela y yo nos miramos incómodas, nos vamos hacia nuestra clase, nos intercepta Ben y se lleva a una Angela extremadamente nerviosa y yo me quedo sola con mi preciado Mp3, siento el timbre de la campana a lo lejos y me acerco a mi clase de Literatura.

Camino un poco más motivada gracias a la música que estaba sonando, ya me estaba imaginando todo un musical empezando por los chicos que estaban en el casillero del frente y seguido por las chicas que están en la puerta del salón, estaba a punto de entrar yo en la escena hasta que siento una mano en mi brazo. Solté un respingo al darme cuenta de quien era.

-Hola Bella, lo siento si te asusté pero te estaba llamando hace como cinco casilleros atrás y no me escuchabas.

-Estaba escuchando música –Fue lo único que atiné a decir.

-Si bueno lo que te quería decir es que te irás con Alice y nos encontraremos allá, tengo que ir a buscar un par de cositas en el camino, espero que no te moleste – Dijo sonriendo.

-No importa Edwin, debo pasar a la biblioteca a buscar un par de libros que necesitaremos así que creo también me atrasaré un poco.

-Bien, entonces nos vemos después de clases- Me dedicó una sonrisa y se fue.

-"Tengo que buscar un par de cositas" blablablá –Dije en un susurro burlesco – ¡Si seguro! Un par de cositas, ¡JA!, ¿Acaso cree que soy estúpida? Pobre él que se demore, no me importará hacer el puto trabajo sola, él se las tendrá que ver con el señor Blair- Comenté entrando a la clase.

Las clases pasaron normales, un par de comentarios con Alice y no había visto a Angela por ninguna parte. Era hora de almuerzo así que será un buen momento para conversar lo sucedido en la mañana. Yo llegué con Alice y Jasper, ya que ese par de tortolitos no se separaban ni un segundo y Angela se nos unió luego. Estábamos comprando la comida mientras Jasper hablaba con un chico a lo lejos.

-Chicas ¿les importa si los Cullen almuerzan con nosotras?- Dijo Alice

-No para nada, me caen bien- Dijo Angela un poco distraída. Algo tiene esa mujer y averiguaré de que trata.

-Por mi bien, tolero dos tercios de los Cullen y creo que lo que sobra será soportable- Dije refiriéndome a Cullen1.

Tomamos nuestras bandejas y nos fuimos a nuestra mesa que ahora estaba ocupada por dos chicos, que según creo, nos acompañaran durante todo lo que queda del año.

-Hola Bells- Saludó ese chico Cullen3 mientras comía su sándwich.

-Hola tu gigantón, cual nombre se me acaba de olvidar- Dije rápido y un poco nerviosa.

El chico rio- Emmet, me llamo Emmet Cullen.

-Lo siento, no soy buena para los nombres-Dije un poco sonrojada.

El almuerzo siguió normal, junto con una par de bromas por parte de Emmet, sobre todo dirigidas al par de tortolos que tenemos en nuestra mesa. Todo estuvo bien hasta que Angela pregunto por el innombrable.

-Está en la mesa de los populares-Dijo Emmet con sorna. Dirigí mi mirada hacia la mesa de los "reyes" del instituto y me asombré al ver a Edwars con ellos, en realidad no me sorprendía tanto, ya que como dije anteriormente, Cullen es un tipo superficial, que se vale de caretas y que en realidad lo único que le importa es llegar a ser el tipo más codiciado de todo Forks. _Y creo que lo está logrando._

-No sé que le pasa- Comentó Jasper interrumpiendo mis pensamientos- En Seattle no era así. Antes no le importaba tener popularidad, pasaba el tiempo con nosotros o un par de amigos que tenía. Pero ahora está muy cambiado, nos habla muy poco acá en el instituto pero en casa se comporta como si nada estuviese pasando. Él no es la persona que conozco. Ya ni sé que pasó con el antiguo Edward –Dijo un poco afligido. Alice lo abrazó y todos nos quedamos callados. En el ambiente se sentía un poco de tensión, ya no hablábamos, solo comíamos o nos metíamos en nuestros propios pensamientos.

Acá tenemos otro motivo para odiar a Cullen. Primero se comporta "superior" a los demás, se cree la gran cosa y sus únicos seguidores son esas perras falderas que se hacen llamar "populares". Segundo ¿Por qué actúa así? Ya ni sus hermanos lo reconocen, ¿acaso no piensa en su familia? ¿en sus hermanos? Él mismo se está alejando de las personas que lo quieren por culpa de algo pasajero que llegará a durar un par de años ¿y luego qué? ¿Qué será de su vida después de eso? _Estúpido ser inconsecuente, me encantaría verlo después de que pase toda esta mierda._ Y tercero, ¿Quién es en realidad Edward Cullen? Y porqué hace eso, juro que no me calza, no lo logro comprender y en serio me enfurece, muero por conocer al verdadero chico que está escondido en esa careta pero tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar después ¿Qué pasará con la apuesta? De seguro perderé y no me puedo permitir eso. Simplemente no puedo.

Sentí el toque que significaba el fin del almuerzo, me despedí de los chicos y me fui con Angela hacia nuestra clase. Caminamos en silenció hasta que exploto.

-Ben me invitó a salir- Dijo sonrojada. Yo la miré con los ojos abiertos. Ben era el amor platónico de Angela, desde que él llegó hace dos años atrás mi amiga no deja de suspirar y comentar lo hermoso que es.

-Eso es genial, es… es… lo que tu querías ¿no? – Asintió- Entonces felicitaciones, espero que de verdad lleguen a ser novios, te lo mereces Ang – La abracé y reímos las dos de alegría. Ella me siguió contando como fue todo y que estaba muy emocionada por ir, que necesitaba hablar con Alice para que le ayude a arreglarse para la cita que sería este sábado y que tenía miedo de que no resultase como esperaba.

-No te preocupes, lo harás genial, solo trata de ser como eres y listo, estará rendido a tus pies- Nos reímos un poco y entramos a clase.

Cada vez quedaba menos para hacer el dichoso trabajo con Cullen y cada vez estaba más nerviosa. No podía imaginarme toda una tarde con él, no puedo, es como juntar polos opuestos, el agua con aceite, no se puede, es imposible. Veo el reloj y me doy cuenta de que quedan solo cinco minutos para que terminen las clases, suspiro y arreglo mis cosas, suena el timbre, nos vamos con Angela al aparcamiento y me pongo a pensar mil ideas para salir corriendo.

-¡Bella, Ang, por aquí! – Grita Alice desde el otro lado del aparcamiento, se despide de Jasper y se acerca a nosotras.

-¿Lista Bella?- Negué con la cabeza- Ahora si que va a empezar la apuesta- Dijo riendo malévolamente. Vi como Edward se iba en su carro a buscar sus "cositas", supongo.

Angela empieza a contarle sobre su cita a Alice mientras yo siento que vibra mi teléfono y veo que es un mensaje del rey de roma que decía "_Nos vemos en mi casa Bella, un beso adiós!" _Emmm okeey…. ¿Alguien me puede explicar que mierda significa eso? _"un beso adiós!"_ ¿Desde cuando un chico te envía un beso por mensaje de texto? Que se meta su beso por…

-¡Bella debemos irnos!- Gritó Alice desde su coche. Corrí hasta allí y le dije que pasara por la biblioteca que debía sacar un par de libros a lo que Alice solo asintió y se puso en marcha.

Saludé a la señora Smith, quien fue mi gran compañera en la infancia, quien me ayudaba a encontrar un libro ideal para mí, me aconsejaba y me ayudaba, es tan buena persona, es como mi segunda madre.

Corrí a buscar los libros ya que Alice me advirtió que si demoraba más de dos minutos se va a ir y tendré que llamar a Cullen para que me fuese a buscar, y eso queridas amigas es algo que nunca, jamás, por ningún motivo haría.

No encontraba el puto libro que necesitaba, Alice me va a dejar sola….

-¿Qué buscas hija?- Dijo la señora Smith ¡Mi salvadora!

-Necesito un libro de historia sobre toda la época renacentista – Dije un poco apurada.

-¿Será esté?- Lo sacó de un estante de arriba.

-¡Sí! Muchas gracias, ¿usted podría timbrarlo cuando lo devuelva? Estoy un poco apurada y no puedo llegar tarde- Casi le supliqué a la señora Smith, ella asintió y yo me fui corriendo hacia el auto. Por suerte Alice seguía ahí.

-¡Por fin!- Chilló Alice- Ya estaba que arrancaba el coche y me iba sin ti.

-¡Ni se te ocurra decir eso Alice Brandon, te juro que si llegas a hacer eso no te hablo por un mes!

-¡Tranquilízate mujer, yo solo estaba dramatizando!

-¡Entonces no dramatices con esa mierda Alice!

- ¡Bien!-Chilló Alice.

-¡Bien!-Grité yo. Y esa fue toda la conversación con Alice, en el trayecto la tensión estaba presente en todas partes, ella tenía el ceño fruncido y yo estaba que echaba humo. Sé que actué pésimo, que fue mi culpa descargar todo con Alice, pero es que ella a veces se comporta tan… ¡Arrg! Que frustrante, odio estar de malas con Alice.

Llegamos a la Mansión Cullen, cabe decir que era hermosamente gigante, irradiaba belleza y se notaba a los lejos que costaba más que las casas de la mitad de todo Forks. Alice apagó el coche y se bajó de un portazo. Yo le copie y me quedé junto a ella.

-Suerte con Edward- Dijo cortante.

-Gracias- Susurré mientras Alice tocaba el timbre- Alice yo en realidad quería- Mis disculpas fueron cortadas, por una mujer que saludad efusivamente a Alice.

-¡Alice que gusto de verte! Venga pasa- Dijo una mujer de uno cuarenta años su pelo era de color caramelo, con unos hermosos ojos verdes y tenia la cara en forma de corazón, pero circular y delgada.

-Hola Esme, gracias el gusto también es mio-Dijo alegremente. Yo carraspeé la garganta para hacerme notar.

-¿Y esta hermosa jovencita es…?- Preguntó aquella mujer.

-Oh, es Isabella, viene a hacer un trabajo con Edward- Dijo Alice.

-Un gusto, soy Esme-Dijo dedicando una hermosa sonrisa- Pasa.

-Gracias señora Esme, por favor digame Bella.

-Nada de señora Esme, solo Esme ¿esta bien?-Preguntó a los que solo asentí- Edward me contó que una chica iba a acompañarlo en su trabajo de historia ¿no es así?-Asentí otra vez- Pues pasa al estudio, dijo que te iba a esperar allí.

-Esto… ¿Ya llegó?

-Sí, está por ahí- Me apuntó una puerta que estaba un poco alejada.

-Gracias Esme- Sonreí y me arme de valor para llegar al estudio.

-Aquí estamos- Suspiré – Vamos Bella si tampoco es gran cosa, solo estaras con Cullen _a solas._

Toqué la puerta y escuché un leve "pase" a lo que yo atiné a abrir la puerta y entrar. Edward estaba sentado en una mesita junto con un par de cuadernos, dirigió su mirada hacia mi y me sonrió.

-Hola Bella, ven pasa- No me había dado cuenta de que no había entrado del todo y que tenía solamente la cabeza adentro.

-Emm si claro- Dije nerviosa. _Vamooos Bella tu puedes ¿qué pasó con la Bella fuerte?_

Mi conciencia tenía razón, así que mientras Cullen incrementaba su sonrisa, yo hacía lo mismo con la mía. Me senté junto a él y me puse a ojear mi libro.

-Ya entonces empezaremos desde esta página hasta esta página-Dije apuntando en el libro- Tú puedes buscar datos relevantes que pasaron a comienzos del renacimiento- Asintió- Mientras yo busco lo que pasó a mediados- Sonreí.

Trabajábamos silenciosamente hasta que sentimos que tocaban la puerta. Era Esme quien nos traía unos sándwich con jugo para que no nos diera hambre. A veces me da pena esa mujer, ver el amor que les brinda a sus hijos y saber que por culpa de uno de ellos terminará mal, por no decir destrozada. Miré a Edward con odio mientras él escribía algo en su cuaderno. Tiene una hermosa familia, que lo aman que dan todo por él, pero que se olvida de todo lo que le brindan por un simple capricho. Que daría yo por tener la suerte que él tiene.

Suspiré y seguí con mi trabajo, estaba tarareando una canción mientras me concentraba en copiar el texto. Hasta que me interrumpió.

-¿Claro de Luna?- Yo lo miré asombrada, no podía creer que él se supiera la canción.

-Tu… tu como sabes eso- Se encogió de hombros y se dirigió hacia un tocadiscos donde puso la tonada de Beethoven.

-Me gusta ese tipo de música, me relaja- Me confesó con una sonrisa. Yo simplemente no lo podía creer, era irreal, creía que era la única de mi generación que escuchaba esa música. _Quizás esa es una de las características del verdadero Cullen._

-Me sorprendes Edward, nunca hubiese pensado eso de ti.

-Quizás no te has dado el tiempo de conocerme mejor.

-Quizás- Repetí. Reanudamos nuestro trabajo hasta llegar casi a la mitad. Miré a la bandeja para buscar otro sándwich pero ya no había ¿Cuándo se habían acabado? Edward al parecer se dio cuenta de eso.

-Voy a buscar mas jugo y sándwich, ya vuelvo- Dijo saliendo del estudio.

Yo seguí trabajando, anotaba un par de cosas por allí y por acá hasta que me di cuenta de que todavía no llegaba. Ya había pasado media hora y no aparecía, me preocupé así que decidí ir a la cocina a ver si necesitaba ayuda.

Decir que su casa era gigante, era poco, me hubiese perdido si no hubiese escuchado la voz de Cullen a lo lejos. Cada vez me acercaba más y más, ya escuchaba mejor de lo que estaba hablando, me di cuenta de que estaba al teléfono.

-Sí Tanya, te juro que quiero terminar de una vez esta mierda de trabajo- Así que mierda de trabajo ¿eeh? Y yo que estaba empezando a no odiarlo tanto.

Seguía cerca de la cocina, sé que es malo husmear pero están hablando de mí así que no cuenta.

-¿Sabias que escuchaba ese tipo de música anticuada?... Sí música clásica… ¿Te imaginas el suplicio que tuve cuando se puso a escucharla?... Obvio que no le dije nada Tanya, no tengo que ser descortés con las mujeres…- ¿Así que música anticuada? ¿Un suplicio escucharla? ¡Pero si el mismo la estaba tarareando! Ahora sí que sí, haré mi entrada triunfal.

Iba a entrar a rugirle un par de verdades a la oveja negra de la familia Cullen hasta que escuche lo que dijo a continuación.

-No me queda mucho Tanya… Sí yo también deseo verte, ya quiero empezar a sentirte entre mi brazos… -Dijo un Edward con una voz seductora. Estaba a punto de aclarar la garganta hasta que mi ampolleta se iluminó.

-¡Edward, amoooor! – Dije con voz chillona, me estaba de a poco acercándome a él- ¿Es Isabella otra vez? Dile de una vez que otro día iras a hacer el trabajo. Dile que ahora estas ocupado- Dije con voz sensual y cada vez más cerca de él y el teléfono, Edward me miraba con los ojos abiertos y no decía nada, supongo que estaba en shock.

-¿Edward?- Escuché a una Tanya en shock.

-¿Isabella?-Dije cerca del teléfono- Lamento decirte que Edward está un poco ocupado en estos momentos. Y al parecer nos queda mucho por hacer así que no podrán verse hoy- Dije chillando- Edward para estoy al teléfono- Dije con voz ronca. Al parecer reaccionó por lo que se movió un poco y me miro en shock. Orgullosa de mi pequeña actuación me alejé de él.

-Te espero arriba- Dije guiñándole un ojo.

Mientras me iba acercando al estudio, sentía que la vergüenza me invadía. Estaba orgullosa de lo que hice, es obvio que me merezco un Oscar, pero eso no impide los problemas que tendré con ello. Estaba sentada tratando de prestarle atención al libro cuando sentí un portazo.

-¿Me puedes explicar que mierda significó eso?-Dijo un Edward furioso.

-¿Qué cosa?- Dije inocentemente.

-La escenita de celos que hiciste en la cocina- Gruñó.

-Hey, hey, espera, eso no fue una escenita de celos para nada- Dije yo ahora furiosa.

-Entonces ilumíname- Ironizó.

-¿Por qué no me aclaras mejor tu mierda de actuación? Eso de que la música clásica es una mierda, de que este puto trabajo es una mierda. Que yo sepa no fui yo quien puso el tocadiscos. ¿Un suplicio? ¡Por dios Edward la estabas tarareando!

-Solo quería ser cortés contigo.

-Sí te creo y yo soy un títere. ¿Quién mierda eres? Edward responde, tus hermanos tenían razón.

-¿Mis hermanos?

-Sí ellos habían comentado que tú no eras el mujeriego que eres ahora. Por supuesto que yo no les creí, por favor, haz llegado hace una semana y te has acostado con la mitad del equipo de porristas- Edward miró asombrado, yo sólo reí- ¿De verdad creías que ellas guardarían el secreto? Eres carne fresca, es obvio que se lo contarán a todo el mundo.

-Yo solo…

-Por un momento te creí, incluso estaba empezando a no odiarte tanto, pero cuando me di cuenta de la persona en que te estás convirtiendo, decidí que era mejor ser indiferente a empezar a sentir algo por ti- Le escupí.

-Entonces demás esta decir que quiero que te vayas de mi casa- Gruñó Edward.

-Sí no te preocupes, ya me quiero alejar de tu puta presencia- Le respondí furiosa, tomé todas mis notas y mis cuadernos y me dispuse a irme.

-¿Qué pasará con el trabajo?- Dijo Cullen.

-¿Eso es lo que tanto te importa? Bueno demás está decir que no haré el trabajo contigo, me importa una mierda si repruebo el ramo. Arréglatelas solo Cullen- Cerré la puerta un poco fuerte, no quería ser descortés con su familia. Me dirigí a la salida cuando me di cuenta que no estaba el coche Alice.

-Mierda- Susurré mientras pensaba como iba a volver a mi casa. Sentí unos pasos detrás, me tensé inmediatamente pensando que era Cullen.

-Hey Bella- Dijo Emmet, suspiré de alivio y trate de mejorar mi cara.

-Hey Emm, ¿vas a algún lado?

-Sí, voy a Forks a buscar a mi padre- Respondió Emmet.

-¿Me podrías ir a dejar a mi casa? Lo que pasa es que Alice se fue y no tengo como volver- Dije un poco incómoda. Odiaba pedir favores.

-Claro que si, vamos- Dijo Emmet sonriente.

Ya en su coche me puse a recapitular todo lo que había pasado en el día. La noticia de Ang, la supuesta careta que tiene Edward, la pelea con Alice, descubrir las caretas de Edward y terminar discutiendo con Edward, me dejaron física pero sobretodo emocionalmente agotada. Lo único que necesitaba era estar en mi habitación y descansar de este puto día.

-Veremos que nos trae el destino mañana- Susurre.

* * *

><p>Holaaaaa! Espero que le haya gustado el cap, gracias por las alertas y reviews :B Espero saber que opinan del cap, un saludo y nos vemos pronto! :)<p> 


End file.
